


not the ending you had in mind

by Marvelgeek42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, POV Second Person, Reader is an Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: I never thought this would happen, you think. Trying to defend yourself.And to be fair, you have a point.You’re just a writer, surviving on sugar and caffeine more than anything else and trying to gather a bit of money on the side so you’ll be able to survive until you actually finish your book.





	not the ending you had in mind

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this a while ago and now finally decided to write it out.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

You run as fast as you can and perhaps a tiny bit faster.

Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

A steady rhythm, you have to last as long as possible.

You have to get away and it has to be quick.

Otherwise you’re doomed.

You urge to turn around, but you can’t.

It will only slow you down and make it easier for them to catch up on you.

They are faster than you. More experienced.

Honestly, you can even blame them.

After all, haven’t you hurt them worse? Haven’t you tortured them again and again for your own amusement?

 _I never thought this would happen_ , you think. Trying to defend yourself.

And to be fair, you have a point.

You’re just a writer, surviving on sugar and caffeine more than anything else and trying to gather a bit of money on the side so you’ll be able to survive until you actually finish your book.

It was a good book, if you may say so yourself. Full of plot driven angst and angst driven plot. Likeable, diverse characters and complex, but healthy relationships.

Except those that deliberately weren’t.

It’s not just your own opinion, you’ve gotten a few of your friends to read it too and while they don’t say it’s perfect, they agree that it’s on its way there.

 _It makes you feel things_ , they’d say, _these characters are so real, you just want to hug them._

And you agree. You have carefully crafted them and you love them like you imagine a parent would love their child.

But.

It seems the love is not returned, if the fact that they are currently running after you with whatever weapon they had been able to gather.

You hadn’t looked; you were too afraid. You knew their abilities, you knew that they’d be able to kill you with pretty much anything between them and they had made it more than clear enough that their bitter need for revenge was enough of a reason for them.

It had hurt, yes, although you would also be lying if you claimed not to understand where they were coming from.

Of course you did, you _made up_ their patterns of thought. Who but they themselves would be able to follow it better.

Your thoughts have distracted you for a bit, but you feel the exhaustion setting in. You haven’t moved this much in… weeks? Months? You don’t even know how long.

You’ve lost this, there is no doubt about that. You are going to die.

Poetic justice, that’s what it is. An eye for an eye and all that. Considering what you have done to them… You wince as you think of the long, long list.

There was no way your death would be quick, no possibility of it being painless.

Yet you stop. Yet you surrender. You give up and let them catch up to you.

You’re tired, you’re done, and at least this way you have somewhat of a choice.

One thing is certain, though. It is likely the last clear thought you’ll have and you have to laugh at the cruel irony of it all.

This is far from the ending you had in mind for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
